Reclaiming Family
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn, 15 years post ROTS. The Skywalker family has a summer break on Naboo, and Anakin is attempting to bring them closer together...which is easier said then done. Two-shot, R
1. Problems

**Reclaiming Family**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the Vitiman String Quartet

Disclaimer: I do not own the SW universe.

A/N AU Anakin didn't turn, 15 years post ROTS. The Skywalker family has a summer break on Naboo, and Anakin is attempting to bring them closer together...which is easier said then done. Two-shot, R&R. This is in the same universe as my story Attack of the Padawan's and it's sequels, but it can stand on it's own.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 1- Problems

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker sat alone on the porch of his Nabooan cottage. This was supposed to be a family vacation, but it had turned into a summer filled with chaos.

You see, Anakin's wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker had decided to run for Supreme Chancellor, and thus far had had no time for Anakin. Then Leia announced to the family that she wanted to leave the Jedi Order and become the new senator of Naboo.

The Jedi Council had been shocked, but Leia's master, Mace Windu had supported her and the council had agreed with him.

Anakin sighed, and took a sip of his jawa juice. He was worried about his relationship with his son and padawan, Luke. They had always been extremely close, but within the last year their bond had begun to show cracks.

Anakin found himself wishing for Obi-Wan to be with him, he would know what to do with a reckless, teen Skywalker no doubt.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had been made the Jedi Watchman of Talus one year before, and he and his padawan, Ayslyn Kenobi had left for Talus and wouldn't return until the council needed him in Coruscant once more.

So when he had suggested to Padme that they all spend a week or two on Naboo, Anakin had intended to bring his family closer together, but it wasn't working.

Anakin stood up, and walked back into the kitchen to pour himself more juice. Once inside he searched for Luke through the Force.

He wasn't home.

That wasn't a surprise, Luke was the only other person in the Skywalker family who wasn't busy with political matters, and he was never home unless it was dinner time.

Anakin finished pouring himself some juice and then attempted to mediate, but found he was too distracted.

Soon it was dusk, and finally Padme and Leia returned home. Padme came through the door beaming, with a laughing Leia behind her.

Anakin came running up to greet them," You're home early," he remarked.

Padme kissed him on the cheek," Yes, Leia and I thought it was about time we spent some time together as a family-"

_Thank the Force!_

"So we thought we'd start with dinner, and then go out to the lake for some swimming," Leia finished.

Anakin grinned," It sounds great! What's for dinner?"

"Bantha Steak, and some fesh fruit, maybe even some cake, it's Luke and Leia's favorite."

Leia frowned," Where _is _Luke?"

Anakin shrugged," I haven't seen him sense breakfast."

"But we can't have family night without him!" Leia protested, as Padme went off in search of Threepio.

Several moments later Padme returned with a disgruntled C3P0.

" I don't know where he is, Mistress Padme! Both Master Luke and Artoo left early this morning in the blue speeder-"

Anakin turned white with anger," The blue airspeeder?! It's only a prototype, I said it was off limits!"

Padme gave Anakin a look," Calm down, Ani. Why don't you go out and look for Luke, I'm sure it won't take long."

Anakin began striding toward the door," And dad," Leia called," Please don't be too angry with Luke, we need him for family night!"

Anakin muttered something about 'Jedi's not having anger,' and left the house in a hurry.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, officer, I wasn't racing! I needed to get to the hospital because my-uncle is deathly ill-" Luke said, hoping that this didn't count as a complete lie.

His uncle was sick...with a cold.

"Yeah right," replied the uniformed officer," Just like you said you were a Jedi a couple of hours ago."

Luke kicked the wall in frustration," I am a Jedi!"

The officer laughed," Then where's your laser sword?"

Luke sighed annoyed," I told you, my astromech droid has it!"

The officer snorted.

"I'm telling the truth," Luke snapped," See, I even have a padawan braid!"

Luke tugged at his braid for proof.

"Ahh-so you're not a _Jedi _afterall," the officer supplied.

"Well technically I'm a padawan, but still!"

There was a loud knocking on the door to the holding facility, and several clones answered it.

Luke paled.

It was...his father!

Anakin had a quick talk with the officer who in turn unlocked Luke's cell.

"You're lucky Master Skywalker came to bail you out, kid," the Officer said, snippily.

"Yeah," Luke retorted, sarcasm dripping from his tone," I'm so lucky."

Anakin glared at Luke icily, and instructed him to stand beside him.

"Why was my padawan arrested, Officer Nuller?" Anakin asked.

Luke winced his dad only called him padawan when he was especially angry.

Officer Nuller cleared his throat," Luke Skywalker was arrested for airspeeder racing, Master Jedi."

Anakin glanced at Luke, if looks could kill Luke Skywalker would have been lying dead on the floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Family Night was a failure.

A big, fat, hutt failure at that.

First, Padme burned the steak, and they had to order several fried fish fillets. Then Luke had refused to talk to him, and Leia almost set Jar Jar on fire when he came over to visit. To finish the rotten night, Anakin and Luke were called away on Jedi buisness in Theed.

These were the thoughts running through Anakin's head whilst he and Luke searched for the bounty hunter; Boba Fett.

_What was Fett doing on Naboo anyway?_

Anakin turned to Luke, who was sitting in the back of the speeder, sulking.

"I no longer sense Fett," Anakin commented.

Luke nodded," He's probably halfway to Tatooine by now."

The two returned home two hours later, empty handed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Anakin was once again sitting alone at the cottage, but this time he was staring at their family holo that had been taken a couple of months earlier.

Thet all looked happy, he noted.

Leia seemed to glow in her new gown, and Padme was beaming and angelic as always. Luke appeared to be laughing at something, and it was striking how much he looked like Anakin in the holo-

Anakin turned the holo off, he was going to do everything to get his family back together-_anything._


	2. Stuck

**Reclaiming Family**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to All Time Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything canon. *tear*

A/N Here is Part II, after I write this I'm going to write the sort of prequel story. It's about when Obi-Wan and Ayslyn left for Talus. Eventually I want to write a lot of short fic's in this universe, and then several chaptered fic's. If you would like me to, please write it in the review!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2- Stuck

Anakin's voice was lowered, it was nearing midnight on Naboo, but he was wide awake. In his hand was his personal comm, he was talking to Obi-Wan.

It was only mid-afternoon on Talus, and Obi-Wan seemed to be annoyingly happy.

"Hello Anakin!" He greeted his friend, a big smile on his face.

Anakin grunted," Master."

Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice Anakin's foul mood," It is simply beautiful on Talus, Anakin! Ayslyn and I are staying with my brother you know..." Obi-Wan trailed off, and turned around to listen to what Ayslyn was telling him.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat," And Ayslyn would like for you to tell Luke that she still isn't speaking with him."

Anakin nodded," He knows. Ayslyn has told me this every time I've commed you in the past year."

Obi-Wan sighed," Yes, if only she would see that. Anyway, why are you calling Anakin?"

Anakin placed his comm down, so he could pace. He was standing in the empty dueling room so he didn't wake anyone up.

"Well, Luke and I have been having more problems. At first the whole family seemed to be on edge, but I have analyzed the situation and have determined Luke to be the center of all chaos."

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times, then burst into a fit of laughter.

The older Jedi chuckled until he was purple in the face.

"What's so funny?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan wiped a tear from his eye," Oh, only that you sound too much like me, my old friend."

Anakin frowned," I do not."

"I'm afraid so, Anakin. I said that exact same line several times during your training," Obi-Wan chuckled again.

"B-but this can't be happening! I'm turning into _you!"_

Obi-Wan mock glared at Anakin," Excuse me? Nothing is wrong with being me."

Anakin only sighed loudly in response.

"What should I do, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stroked his graying beard," Well...the only thing you can do is talk with him. That's the only way you'll be able to rekindle your dying relationship."

Anakin gasped," My relationship with Luke is not _dying, _Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked incredulous," Keep telling yourself that, and you will lose all the truth in your relationship. Now-if you'll excuse me I'm going for a swim..."

"A swim? Aren't you supposed to be _working _while you're on Talus?"

Obi-Wan ignored his former padawan," I _am _working...on my dive. Bye, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

With that Obi-Wan's little blue image vanished.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin took a deep, calming breath.

The time had come. He could only hope the Force was with him.

It was just past lunch, and Luke had just headed to the hall closet to grab his Jedi robe...

Anakin hated to corner his son like this, but it was the only way to insure Luke wouldn't run off while they tried to talk.

Luke had just put his brown Jedi robes on when Anakin strolled into the closet, shutting the door behind him.

Luke glared at his father.

"Open the door, dad."

Anakin shook his head," Not until we have a little talk, padawan."

Luke raised his hands in defeat," Whatever it was, I didn't do it!"

Anakin snickered," I find that hard to believe, you are my son afterall."

Luke leaned against the wall.

"Dad, can we please not have this conversation in the closet?"

Anakin grinned," Good call." Anakin turned to the door, but found it was jammed.

He shook it several times with no results, and then after a good fifteen minuites, he gave up.

"The door is stuck, it appears we'll have to have this conversation in here."

"You're a Jedi remember?" Luke asked, irritated.

Anakin huffed," Yes, but we are having this conversation _now. _I will not open that door, and neither will you until we are done conversing!"

"Whatever." Anakin scowled at the word.

"I'll be blunt, son. Our bond is not as strong as it used to be, and I think that this is your fault-"

"My fault?" Luke scoffed," You're the one who is ruining our 'bond'!"

"Me!?"

Luke nodded," Yes, you used to be so much fun. We pulled pranks together, and went out for joy rides...and then after Obi-Wan left you became all serious and boring!"

"Luke-I know this sounds strange, but I just want to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did as a teenager. You know, I nearly turned to the dark side because of my emotions, and I love you Luke. I couldn't bare for that to happen to you."

Luke looked shocked," Dad! First off, I wouldn't do that. Ever. And...Dad...I love you too."

The father and son embraced each other.

Luke cleared his throat," Since, we're here I might as well tell you that-Ilostmylightsaber-I'm sorry!"

Anakin glowered at his padawan," You lost your lightsaber? How many times have I told you? That weapon is your li-"

Anakin groaned.

"What is it?" Luke inquired.

"I sounded just like Obi-Wan!"

**The End.**


End file.
